


Am I Losing My Mind? Never Let Me Go

by KidWestHope16



Series: The Scyphozoa fan and Ash Ketchum [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Amnesia, Ash is his son figure, Aura User Ash, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, He is unaware of his potential, Nihilego has a copy of his memories, Nihilego is kind of like a Scyphozoa, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum, Papa Kukui, Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum loves pokemon, Team as Family, chosen one intensifies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Ash is attacked by a Nihilego while training alone with his pokemon. It's only due to a reckless, self destructive attack he ordered on himself and the Tapu's that he managed to save himself.Their is only one problem now.Ash Ketchum has no idea who all these people and creatures are. Let alone who he is.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion & Lilie | Lillie & Lusamine, Kaki | Kiawe & Mao | Mallow & Suiren | Lana & Maamane | Sophocles, Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum, Kapu-Tetefu | Tapu Lele & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pokemon | Ash Ketchum's Pokemon
Series: The Scyphozoa fan and Ash Ketchum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534598
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	1. Will Tomorrow Come At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyric: alone - alan Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them were ready for this. It hurt far more than any of them realized.  
Aether kept far more secrets about Lusamine than they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V.1 of 4.  
Chapter title lyric: Aoki Tsuki Michite - black butler amalee cover

Burnet cradled Kukui in her arms as he wept. His face nestled between her jaw and collarbone. She held him, tears slipping down her cheeks as she remembers how limp Ash was when he was quickly scrubbed clean. Ash was never one for being still. Even in sleep he was in constant motion as if sleep couldn't contain his boundless energy. 

She never thought he'd be hurt like this. He seemed practically invulnerable with how he handled everything. What a terrible way to be reminded that he was human. A child at that.

And to be attacked by the Symbiote Nihilego. She's seen how Lusamine has changed. How weak and listless she'd been. The episodes of mania. The aggression simmering below the surface, sometimes even acting on it. Thankfully never directed at anyone.

She was aware of the trauma Lillie had suffered. Unable to touch pokémon. 

Everything was going to change.

And not for the better this time.

* * *

Kukui was glad Burnet convinced him to shower. Ash's blood had stained his pristine lab coat. And the black tar had as well.  
It was only when he'd emptied his pockets before passing his coat over to Burnet that he remembered Ash's Z crystals. Why had they been scattered on the ground? Had Ash tried to defend himself only to be forcefully swept away into the ultra beast's hold?

How could he not have heard the fight? Why had he thought it was a good idea to allow Ash to train outside at night with no Supervision? Especially when he was aware of all the ultra wormholes that were popping up? 

Oh no. They had to inform Ash's mother! How could he have forgotten?! He'd promised her to keep an eye on Ash!

Kukui nearly collided with Burnet in his haste to get to a phone. She held up her hands in surprise, keeping him in place for a moment as he looked at the cloth in her hand. She hesitated before unfolding her fist and revealed the Z crystals he handed her a few minutes earlier. He gingerly accepted the cloth and tucked it into the borrowed lab coat he'd been lent.

"We need to contact his mother." A look of guilt flashed across Burnet's face and his heart dropped.

"Don't tell me." Burnet shook her head, a helpless expression settling across her features. "Communication blackout?" She didn't have to say anything. He already knew, it's the reason the kids were staying over. They didn't want the population to know that an Ultra Guardian had been injured. That the population was at risk of being attacked like this. 

"Any news?" He asked, deciding to leave it be for now. Ash's mother would be informed by him, one way or another.

"They're still performing tests. His pokémon appeared to have been drained of their energy. Which makes sense if what Lusamine told us is true about Tapu Lele being at the scene." Burnet took him by the hand and led him back toward Ash's room.

"The question is... what exactly did Tapu Lele heal?" From what he could recall of the state he found Ash in. A bite mark on his left leg that was barely healed. His nose had been bleeding heavily. He'd been unconscious. There was no actual damage physically done, and mental wounds couldn't be healed. Could they?

"There's something we never told you about Lusamine's return. About the marks left on her." Burnet made her way to the chart clipped Ash's bed and flipped to the back. She handed him the chart and he flinched at the pictures of Lusamine's back, arms, stomach and shoulders. Thick ropes, raised and a purple so dark it appeared black encircled all of her upper body. Her face was clear of the marks, as well as small areas here and there on her body.

"They didn't appear until the second day. But she was in pain and we didn't know why until they showed up over night." Burnet looked at Ash's arms, gently grasping his small hand in hers. Ash remained unresponsive as she carefully felt along his arm. Kukui stood opposite of her doing the same to the other arm. There was nothing. No raised bumps, swelling. Just smooth skin, littered with small scars here and there. Kukui looked at Ash's wrist where his Z ring rested, he frowned as he noticed the orange tint to his electrium Z. He gently pried the crystal off and saw blood crusted beneath it. He looked at Ash's finger tips and palms but he didn't have any scratches. Burnet was rubbing her finger across Ash's palm, there were several razor thin cuts.

"We should get going. Someone will be coming in to perform more tests and we can't be here for them." Burnet reached over, hands cupping Ash's cheek as her eyes roamed his face. He remained unaware, it unnerved Kukui. Ash wasn't one to remain still, even in his sleep. Always an excitable bundle of joy, seeing him like this near broke his heart. He fingers brushed through his hair once before she pulled back with sorrow written plainly across her face.

"We should get some rest." He nodded reluctantly and followed her to her quarters. Munchlax already asleep within. The small bed would be a tight fit, but he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until he knew Ash's condition. 

Arms wrapped around one another; both pokémon professors fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Pikachu was exhausted. He didn't have any strength, but Ash needed him. Ash was hurt. Hurt again.

"Pikapi." Pikachu warbled, frustration in his voice. Why was it always him? His Ash was hurt. _Hurting in a way that he hadn't in months. He'd nearly given in._ What would it take to give him peace? All his pain and suffering. And all for what? The world? A world that had taken and taken from him. And given him nothing but scars in return.

Pikachu rose up, paws trembling under his weight but he strived to get to his human before the nightmares could begin. To reassure and be reassured that, Yes, they were alive and whole.

"Chanseychanse!" Pikachu eyed the Chansey waving at him with a put upin expression. 

"Pikapi!" He yelled back stubbornly crawling forward. He toppled off the bed, paws uncoordinated as he tried to catch himself. Chansey caught him looking mildly displeased but sympathetic. 

"Chansechanse-sey." Pikachu didn't like that Ash was being kept away from him for observation. If it was Sycamore, he knows the tall Kalosian would allow him to be beside Ash. Rules be dammed. 

But this place, these people that he and Ash trust about as far as they can throw, wouldn't allow it. That's fine. Pikachu would make his way to Ash. No mon or human would get on his way.

* * *

Burnet served two mugs of coffee and passed one to Kukui. His hair sitting in a loose ponytail, glasses clipped to his outer coat pocket, looked as if he hadn't slept a wink.

"We can check on him." She offered but he shook his head.

"We should check on the children first." He muttered reluctantly. Staring into the depths of his mug as if it held the answers. She let him be, instead choosing to message Wicke about opening the cafeteria. Wicke responded that it was already open and Lillie was there with her brother.

"After..." Kukui gulped down his coffee. "We'll bring the kids to check on Ash. That'll be fine, right?" Burnet nodded patting Munchlax as he patted her shin. He went on his own way to perform his morning duties having eaten before Burnet awoke.

Mallow, Kiawe and Sophocles appear as if they hadn't gotten much sleep. They shuffled behind Kukui and Burnet, silent and nervous.

"Um..." Mallow flinched when Burnet turned to face her but after a glance at her companions braved forward. "Have you heard anything?" Kukui slipped his glasses on, fiddling with Ash's hat as he turned slightly.

"No, not yet. We're still waiting to hear back from the staff. But that doesn't mean we should neglect our health, right?" He smiled softly, bringing them all a sense of relief. He was good with children.

"PIKAPI!!!!" Burnet whirled around tripping over her feet. An arm around her elbow steadied her and gently steered her along as Kukui practically flew down the hall. Burnet kept pace with him, heart hammering in her chest at Pikachu's anguished cries. She dug her feet into the ground sliding forward slightly with Kukui's momentum and jerked him to her side as the barreled down another hall with Pikachu straight ahead of them. A Chansey and Blissey with their trainers staring him down.

"Pika-CHU!" It cried out releasing bolts of lightning and Burnet could only watch in stunned amazement as the attack missed completely while Pikachu slipped into Ash's room. 

* * *

"Pikachu used Fake out, it was veey effective. " Kukui murmured under his breath as he cautiously stepped into the room. Pikachu had clambered onto the bed and was shaking Ash's shoulder. When that elicited no response he rubbed his forehead to Ash's cheek and chirped insistently before patting Ash's chin with its paw.

Kukui made his way over and moved to grab Pikachu when Ash giggled. Pikachu chirped in excitement as it rubbed its cheek to Ash's once more. 

Ash's eyes scrunched up before hazy brown eyes blearily peered at Pikachu. A lazy smile scrawled across his lips as he moved his hands to hug the worried lightning mouse. Giggles spilled past his lips as he rubbed his face back into Pikachu's. It warmed Kukui's heart.

He leaned back, making room for Burnet to sidle up to his side, arms wrapping around his waist as the tension she'd been carrying finally eased off.

"You had us reall worried. How you feeling bud?" Ash peered at him, eyes still hazy but smiled brilliantly. 

"Fine!" He laughter as Pikachu rubbed his head more vigorously to Ash's chin. He sat up bringing Pikachu onto his lap, scratching under the mouse's chin and slightly behind its ears.

Kukui felt relieved that Ash didn't seemed frightened of pokémon. It seemed that maybe they had worried over nothing. Ash clearly seemed unaffected by the Nihilego. 

Pikachu laughed, falling into a puddle on Ash's lap.

"So what is this?" Kukui froze as Ash peered at him curiously. Hands roaming over Pikachu's body. Rubbing the ears, cradling paws between his fingers, prodding red cheek sacs. "And what is this place." He continued on as if he hadn't just shattered joyful mood. Even Pikachu stopped laughing, eyes welling with tears.

"Pikapi." It whimpered, Ash frowned and rubbed Pikachu's head.

"Is that me? Hey, don't be sad. Everything's going to be alright?" Ash gently chidded before glancing up at Kukui.

* * *

They know this man. He was warmth. And a soothing rumble beside his ear.

This yellow spark? Yes, was safety. Familiar and soft. Lying against them as wind violently bit into skin.

But they don't know the names or sounds they make. Asking only led to silence. And tears. Were they Pikapi? They did their best to comfort the yellow spark as silence engulfed the room.

"Everyone out. Someone take that Pikachu." A woman, tall and thin ordered as she stepped into the room. Everything about her set them on edge. The warm man moved to take yellow spark so they shigted yellow spark closer. Warm man tried again so they grabbed the blanket and tossed it at him.

"No." They know that yellow spark needs to stay by their side for both their sakes. This woman didn't feel warm like the others in the room. She felt cold, distant. 

"Looks like he wants Pikachu to stay." So yellow spark was Pikachu? And they were a he? It didn't feel right, yet it didn't feel wrong. Maybe they were a he. Yellow spark might know best.

"What the last thing you recall?" A man with short brown hair asked, scribbling away on a clipboard.

"This." They say proudly holding up yellow spark before bringing the cheerful yellow to their chest to hold. _'Pikapi.' _It burrows against them with a satisfied Chaaaa!

"Oh. And the warm man!" They exclaim excitedly lookojg around for him but the man is gone leaving the woman who is distant to stare at him. A strange look in her eyes. They brought their knees up and bundled themself up as if it would keep her away.

"What else do you recall? Pokémon?" They looked at their shoulder where yellow spark's head was nestled then hesitantly pointed. The man sighed, a brief look of annoyance crossing his face before he nodded.

"No. What's a pokémon? Is yellow spark one? Is that what a Pikachu is? Am I a pokémon?" They rocked forward, a sharp tug along their elbow had them pausing to see some clear looking tubes taped along the inside. They poked it. Yellow spark turned around and sniffed at it. They made to tug when they became aware of the close proximity of that woman. They scrambled backwards, suddenly running out of space. They landed on their back, yellow spark under their head as if to save them a head injury.

"Sorry." They soothed rubbing soft fur as they cradled their soft friend in their arms. A chirrup was the only response given.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked remaining in the other side of... bed! That's what it is!

"Yup. What's thi- oh. Is that supposed to be there?" They asked as they came to realize that the tubes were gone leaving behind streaks of red. The man stared blankly at the tubes then fiddled with them so they were no longer dripping.

"No. We need to reattach them, hop back up and stay still." He ordered sternly moving to a drawer and pulling out items and gloves. They didn't move. Choosing instead to watch the woman. Eyes a green so bright, so consuming it almost seemed that she wanted to devour them.

She finally seemed to notice how unnerved they were and stepped back. Yellow spark was facing forward, eyes focused on the woman. Good they were on the same page.

"Hold out your arm." They frowned, eyes moving towards them man as he held up a white square. He rubbed it against their arm and it stung. They tried to squirm away but the man had a tight grip on their arm. Yellow spark didn't like that and actually sparked. The man jumped back, he eyed them as he slowly reached forward, when yellow spark simply kept vigil he resumed his task.

They poked the tubes, peering at the bags with curiosity while yellow spark was once again sniffing the tubes in their arm.

"Pocket monsters, or pokémon for short are wonderous creatures with powers. This is a Pikachu, found in the Kanto region." Yellow spark's ears perked up before it turned to face them with a wide grin and two fingers of its paw pointed up.

"Pikachu! Pipika, Pikapi." Ah. That was what they were called.

"So you're Pikachu and I'm Pikapi?" The man made a strangled noise.

"No. Pokémon can only say their names, they have their language, a variation of the way they speak their name. You are Satoshi Ketchum." Satoshi? That was Pikapi. What the heck was this guy going on about, own language. It was clear as day that yellow spark, Pikachu was calling them by name.

"Okay." They muttered skeptically, the man seemed to find this to be the final straw and stormed out of the room. The woman eyed him with a cool expression and left without a word.

"Ash!" The warm man was back!

"Wait, I thought that guy said my name was Satoshi?" They peered down at yellow sp- Pikachu. Pikachu nodded then held his paw close together. "Oh. Ash is my smaller name?" A small chirp of agreement followed by a nod. They glanced up at the warm man, who had brought others with him. The warm lady from his side had not returned.

But two others thst looked Similar to the woman were staring at him with regret and worry.

"You don't feel like that other lady? Are you different?" They asked abruptly, they really didn't want to deal with anymore of her. And if these two were like her then he should make sure to stay far away. The boy held up his hand before the girl as if to block her from moving.

"Yes. We are." He looked down as if pained before looking up. "She may be our mother but we don't have anything to do with her." He declared, they believed him. They could feel themself relax, when had they become tense?

"Ash, how are you?" The warm man seemed to stop himself from stepping closer. They felt slightly insulted.

"I'm not sick." The man chuckled, shoulders loosening.

"No, you aren't. I'm Professor Kukui, Alola." They liked that word. It felt warm, just like the man.

"Alola! I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu!"


	2. The Shadows Of This World Will Try To Steal You Away Into Their Arms But You Belong In Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was plain as day that Ash and Pikachu didn't like or trust Lusamine. And it was plainer that Lusamine was taking an unhealthy interest in Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: dearly beloved- amalee

Kukui looked at Ash, sitting on a hospital bed attached to several Ivs with a downright territorial Pikachu, and remembers seeing him and his pikachu effortlessly take on three Salandit and win because Kiawe was being ganged up on. He swallowed down his despair. Bottled up the scream of denial and kept his smile fixed in place.

"It's nice to meet you." Ash grinned, turning to his friends, strangers in his eyes.

"Professor?" Mallow looked at him, eyes watering as she clenched her fists to her chest. Kukui shut his eyes against the grief they all wore. There was a shift before someone stepped forward.

"I'm Gladion, and this is my sister Lillie. Nice to meet you." Gladion spoke softly, tone inflections giving nothing away. No hint of the turmoil they all seemed to be experiencing. Lillie seemed to gather her own strength, stepping up to stand beside her brother with a small smile. 

"Nice to meet you." Her voice, though soft, could not hide the sorrow she was feeling. Ash seemed to miss it as he cheerfully greeted the brother and sister. 

"I'm Lana." "It's nice to meet you Ash, I'm Mallow." "My name is Kiawe." "I'm Sophocles..." 

Kukui could see their hearts break, Ash catching on that something is wrong, frowns. He looks to Kukui, who tries to keep a smile fixed in place, then to Lillie and Gladion who give nothing away.

"This is wrong isn't it?" He asks softly to his Pikachu. Pikachu nods placing a paw to Ash's chest with a solemn 'Cha.' Ash hums thoughtfully then nods to himself. "Okay." He accepted that pretty quickly, petting Pikachu between the ears as he looked to Kukui.

"What does that mean for me?" Kukui had promised to look after Ash, to take care of him. He wasn't going to back out of that now.

"It just means we need to get to know one another again." He could do this. For Ash he would remain strong. And together they would all get through this, the Tapus did answer his prayers. Ash wasn't afraid, he doesn't know if this is better though. Ash didn't just lose his memories. He's lost everything that made him who he was.

His _experiences._

His _family. _

_Friends. _

_Dreams._

"Then you can help me get to know me too!" Ash's cheer was infectious, not letting the loss get the better of him. Of course he didn't exactly know any better, it was actually a relief to see him still so optimistic. 

"We're going to be great friends!" He exclaimed, paused the grinned brightly without a care in the world. "Again!" Pikachu leaned into him, seemingly exasperated with his trainer. Pikachu chirped, butting his head against Ash's hand. Ash grinned widely, hands petting, rubbing, and digging into the mouse's body. Kukui watched the amusement fade as Ash prodded certain areas with a pointed look.

"First thing's first. Yellow Spark here is hurt, what can I do to help?" Pikachu grabbed hold of Ash's hand, chattering at him. Ash nodded as if he understood, and he might have. Kukui knows their bond is strong, he's witnessed some incredible things when it came to the two of them.

"I don't feel hurt." Ash muttered raising his arms to look only to prod at his arms then turn to peer at his back. Pikachu seemed to see something to as it began to growl and spark. Ash didn't seem afraid, simply offered his arms for closer observation and Kukui could see red patterns, dotting his skin. "It doesn't hurt, it's okay." He whispered finger rubbing Pikachu's cheek.

"Pikapi." Ash glanced at him with a questioning look and he realized he hadn't answered his question.

"We can start by taking Pikachu back to the infirmary and check on the others while we're at it." Ash nodded then ripped out the IV's in his arm without a wince and cradled Pikachu to his chest as he hopped off the bed.

"Let's go." Kukui raised his hands stepping in front of Ash.

"Slow down bud, i know you want to get to your pokémon and help Pikachu but you have to take care of yourself too." Kukui watched Ash think before he shrugged.

"Or I can take Pikachu to this infirmary _and_ get taken care of too." Kukui didn't know whether to push for Ash to continue getting rest or allow him to do as he wished. Ash didn't know him, he didn't have a reason to take Kukui's word over his own. Pikachu waved at him, tail flicking and lightly slapping Ash in the face.

"Chakapi." Ash nodded.

"See? Even Pikachu agrees with me." He also muttered under his breath that that was a rude way to word an agreement. 

"Alright, we can go see your other pokémon _but_ you have to let me carry you. We don't want you over exerting yourself." Kukui offered and Ash seemed to think it over with Pikachu giving him a pointed look.

"That's fair. But I keep Pikachu!" He declares hotly as if Kukui would ever be able to separate the two when they don't want to be separated. He's seen what the two were capable of when they were forcefully separated. He was not going to be in that unlucky postion, not counting the pretty soft way Ash had chosen to use earlier on him. Ash secured Pikachu and then nodded to Kukui, Kukui carefully scooped Ash into his arms and made sure he had a good grip before nodding to Lillie and Gladion who seemed to know their way around Aether better than he did.

"This way." Gladion offered after a second, his lycanroc hovering beside him looking ready to either defend or run away with Gladion and Lillie. Lillie looked equally ready to run as she hovered by her brother's side. Kukui didn't like how pale Gladion looked but if he drew attention to the teen he knows that he would never be forgiven. Gladion was not Lillie who was willing to ask for help. Gladion had left home at eleven years old and had practically vanished until just a few months ago. Only Lillie had been aware of her brother's whereabouts.

"Professor is it okay to take Ash to his pokémon?" Mallow asked softly in concern, Ash paid her no mind as he muttered softly to Pikachu. Pikachu was clutching tightly to him, it was hard to watch. Kukui swallowed down his pain and turned to answer Mallow when he heard his name called.

"Kukui? And Ash, you should be in bed." Burnet muttered appearing directly in front of them as they turned down a separate hall. Gladion and Lillie paused then looked towards Ash, Ash hadn't reacted to his name. Burnet faltered as well, eyes shining as she took a step back.

"Ash was worried about his pokémon." Burnet glanced away from him, eyes looking to the glass door behind her. She hesitated briefly before nodding and turning back, keycard in hand.

"They are all resting, there really isn't anything more that we can do for them." She stated sliding her card into the card reader and punching in her pin, the doors slid open with a near silent hiss that instantly drew Ash's attention. He looked curious as Kukui entered the room then his eyes widened.

"They're hurt." He sounded wounded, as if he were the one in pain. Lycanroc was lying on its side flicked an ear as its eyes opened. Pikachu moans miserably looking equally hurt at the sight of Ash's pokémon. Ash looked to Rowlet next, swallowing tightly at the missing and bent feathers. Then he caught sight of Torracat with one paw in a cast and two others bandaged in splints. A sob escaped his throat as he looked to Kukui.

"They're hurting." He whined, throat convulsing as he tried to speak. Pikachu chirped, rubbing his head against Ash's cheek. "What can I do? How can I help them? Please tell me!" He begged hand grasping Kukui's lab coat. Kukui could feel his eyes heat up at the raw pain in Ash's eyes and voice. He didn't even know his pokémon and he was in this much pain? If he had remembered it would have wrecked him. To see the state that his beloved pokémon had ended up in trying to defend him. Ash loved his pokémon more than he loved himself, and even without a single memory that still held true.

"Ash, I... there isn't anything you can do for them." Kukui reluctantly responded, Ash looked stricken, Pikachu did as well. Both trainer and pokémon woodenly turned to face their family and Kukui never wished for a miracle more than he did in this moment. He would give anything to wipe that look off Ash's face.

* * *

There was so much pain, so much suffering. These were their friends. Their _family. _And they could do nothing for them? Yellow Spark, Pikachu seemed equally hurt at being unable to provide their family the help that they so desperately needed.

"We can get you looked over. And then you can let them know that you're right here." The warm man offered gently, eyes glistening as he looked on the verge of tears. They didn't want the warm man to feel sadness, he should stay warm. 

"Okay." They were set down on the bed where the feathered bird was resting, Yellow Spark, Pikachu put a paw to the bird's talons. He looked up at them and chirped softly.

"Pichupi." Then pointed to the orange furred canine, "Kapi." then came the orange and black feline, "Chukapi." was the name spoken softly, so softly as if to prevent the one being called from hearing.

"Rowlet, Lycanroc, Torracat." They repeated matching each name to a face while the warm man cleaned and bandaged their arm. Cloud, Dusk, and Starfire. Each one unique but carrying the same bond that he and Yellow Spark carried. Similar yet different to the bond he could sense in the warm man. Muted as if grief had overshadowed all feelings.

"I'm here, I'm going to stay right here." they promised when green eyes caught sight of them. Dusk whined softly, relaxing as if their presence was enough to erase the demons plaguing their sleep. It soothed their heart a little to know that they could do this much at least. If they could ease their pain even a little bit, they would do whatever they could.

Fingers tenatively brushed over the areas where skin prickled uncomfortably. Yellow Spark growled low in his throat, nosing the strange marks developing on their skin. It didn't hurt, but it made them feel uncomfortable in their own skin. As if it was too tight or didn't sit right. Warm black eyes stared intently at him as the marks were prodded. They simply stared back waiting.

For what they didn't know, just that the warm man would tell them.

"Does this hurt?" They shook their head, Yellow Spark catchting the man's attention as he gestured to the others lying on different beds then towards the one they were currently on.

"That's a great idea! Can Dusk and Starfire join us on this bed?" The warm man peered at the warm woman with hazel eyes and received a nod. The boy, Kiawe, and the warm man carried Dusk and Starfire to the bed they were currently using and with great care passed over them over. Starfire briefly awoke, snarling deep in his throat until he caught sight of them. A low mewl of distress turned into a rumbling purr when they cradled the fierce heat in their arms.

"Shh, you are not alone." Yellow Spark rubbed their cheek to Starfire who dropped off to sleep as if reassured that all was now well. Dusk settled the second they place their hand on their snout. Cloud cooed tiredly, Yellow Spark curled beside them and they too slipped into sleep no longer hurting as badly as before. They would feel tension drain from their body as they found something to alieviate the pain their family carried. All was well now.

Or it will be when the cold women ceases.

* * *

Gladion watched the tension melt off Ash as he surrounded himself with his pokémon. His pokémon who had looked beaten to hell and back, hurting and clearly wary relaxed as if all was right in the world. Rope like patterns were slowly appearing on his skin, red and angry looking yet he hadn't flinched when they were pressed. Just stared blankly as if not understanding what was going on around him, to concerned over the pain of his pokémon and what he could do to ease it. 

He had never met anyone who loved pokémon as much as this boy. He was amazed and terrified in equal amounts when he learned just how far this simple trainer from Kanto would go to for his pokémon. For other pokémon and even for other people. It was this attitude that made him wonder if this was why he had been chosen by the guardian deities to look after Nebby.

"The cold woman." He practically hissed gathering Rowlet and Pikachu close just as the doors slid open beside Lillie. 

Mother watched Ash with a look of morbid curiousity and slight envy. 

Ash leaned over his pokémon jaw clenched, eyes fixed on mother as if she were an enemy. Mother quirked a brow as if amused and sauntered forward stopping when Pikachu moved out from under Ash to climb onto his shoulder to hiss at her. Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder looking ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

"You weren't cleared to see your pokémon or to leave the medi bay." She stated with a small teasing grin, Gladion could see how much his mother unnerved Ash. His spine was rigid despite practically curling over his pokémon and Pikachu was sparking in warning. It made sense now, why he had questioned if they were different from her. Gladion could sense a madness in her, one that had previously only been a dark obssession had developed into madness after their trip to the ultra world. No one seemed to pay any attention to it, or they couldn't sense the taint the way that he and Lillie could which made mother all the more dangerous. Especially if her employees continued catering to her every whim.

"You can't tell me what to do, they needed me." Ash stated calmly, eyes narrowed in distrust. Mother's back straightened, he and Lillie caught each other's eyes.

"Mother! Ash was just worried about his pokémon." Lillie voiced strongly drawing their mother's attention while Gladion used the opportunity slip behind her and move to stand beside Ash so that he would not feel alone in his distrust and lose faith in others as he and Lillie had so long ago. Ash straightened to look him in the eyes, shoulders relaxing a notch as he turned his attention towards the Lycanroc on his lap that whined in faint distress. Gladion's eyes widened as he caught sight of the faint blue outline of Ash's hand and how it seemed to instantly calm Lycanroc. His own Lycanroc seemed equally soothed, tense posture loosening.

"Protocols must be followed Lillie, but since you're asking so nicely I can have Dr. Hashimoto give Satoshi the all clear." When mother turned around he and Lycanroc presented a united front, Professor Kukui standing beside Lycanroc with an unreadable look in his eyes. It made Gladion a little nervous but Lillie did trust the professor so he would as well to a certain extent.

"If Satoshi would follow me back to his roo-" Pikachu agressively barked his name, paw cutting the air as he shot her down.

"Yellow Spark doesn't want me going anywhere _with__ you._" Ash stated calmly with eyes that judged his mother and found her wanting. She seemed to find that offensive as she reared back, brows furrowing in anger.

"Lusamine! I can take Ash to Dr. Hashimoto, or better yet, I can bring him here." Professor Burnet interjected as she stood between mother and Ash with her arms raised in a placating manner. Gladion felt his lips begin to curl as he watched his mother being cojoled into not throwing a temper tantrum. A hand touched his elbow lightly before pulling away, concerned brown eyes stared up at him. Gladion shut his eyes and pushed back the anger and disgust he felt and when he felt less like snarling he opened his eyes and nodded at Ash. Who smiled back tenatively at him, eyes creeping back towards where his mother was pouting. Gladion shifted a little so that Ash could no longer see her, even if he knows it wouldn't do much to one sensitive to her taint.

"Fine! I want a full report in twenty minutes!" She turned on her heel and exited the room. Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet heaving sighs of relief while Lillie's friends eyed them all in confusion.

"What just happened?" the green haired girl asked, Lillie caught his eye and he shrugged. It was up to her if she wanted to tell. He had made his stance perfectly clear to Mele Mele when he ran away from home. 

"She's not gone." Ash whispers softly, boring a hole into the wall less than a foot away from Lillie.

"Lillie, Ash feels hot, why don't you let him hold Snowy?" Lillie looked at him in surprise but did not object as she hurried over to them. Ash accepted the alolan vulpix with a simple nod, eyes straying to the same spot before slowly drifting away.

Both Lillie and Ash relaxed as he did. 

"Is something wrong?" Gladion stiffened, Lillied froze and Ash frowned up at Kukui.

"She can't be trusted." They said, all in agreement over mother. though it seemed to take everyone in the room by surprise.


End file.
